2013-01-28 - Get That Face!
Jarvis was the one that showed Alex in, giving him some tea and danishes to enjoy while he waited for Stark. Stark takes about twenty minutes before he starts to drag his bare feet in. His hair is wet though not dripping, and he wears a pair of sweat pants and nothing else. He nods to Alex with a half asleep look before he moves to flop down into a chair with a breakfast tray that Jarvis had left for him there. He starts by shooving in a bite full of scrambled eggs before lifting a mug to drink some coffee. He doesn't say anything yet, and it's pretty obvious that he still isn't quite awake yet. Alex Summers smirks as Stark comes into the room. "Now, that isn't the look of the man who wrote me such a spirited e-mail. Really gotta stop doing those all nighters Stark. You look like hell, man." Alex does enjoy tea and danishes while he waited. He also has the item that Tony requested with him as well. He chuckles lightly. "What have you been doing with yourself?" Stark groans or grunts, he kinda sounds like a Zombie. But as he gets more coffee and eggs into him, he seems to graduately grow more alert. He finally blinks again, re-registrating you there. "Ummm...," he seems to think, then remember. "Oh!" He then smiles lopsidedly, "Hey man." He's waking up, yessir he is! He takes another drink of coffee and mmms, "Where have you been? Did you bring the vidoes?" He was completely zoned out earlier apparently. Which is likely all the more amusing for Alex. Alex Summers laughs. Good and long. "Yeah, yeah I brought the videos. Dude you have the attention span of a gnat." He slides a flash drive over to Stark. "So, what's all this secret hub-bub about Jono? You mentioned that you and Beast were up to something and you didn't want him to know about it. Come on man, spill already." "That's what Pepper says," and Stark almost looks like he is pouting. But he then reaches out to get the flash drive, grinning at it before he shooves in more egg. He hrms at Alex's question, "Jono asked for the secret part of it, he didn't want to get people's hopes up. But seriously, I got a good feeling about this." He then nods, "Ya, I was a little worried about some of the cybernetic ideas, but then Hank mentioned unstable participles. The problem is having it keep shape right now. I think that is where the nano-technology will come in, but I haven't figured out how just yet...," he hrms and takes one last bite of eggs before it is finished, and then picks up his coffee mug that doesn't honestly have that much left in it. "Let's go to my lab, I'll show you what I mean. And I got to get the energy readings of his powers from Hank still...he just sent the unstable particile details I was missing. I wanted to avoid knowing about his energy power, cause I know how destructive it can be, and you know me...I'm already thinking of ways I can use it with the Iron Man suit." Well, Alex likely doesn't really know him, but Stark assumes everyone knows him. He starts to pad barefoot out of the sitting room, mostly staring at the drive in his hand and is luckly to even get the door open before he runs into it. Stark really is distracted with this project! Alex Summers says, "Combining Jono's ability with the Iron Man suit is a very, very bad idea, Stark." He does know Iron Man. Afterall they did a mission together not all that long ago. He leans back in his chair and sips his tea. "I'm not one to get his hopes up too high, but I am curious as to what you're working on. And isn't nano tech some cutting edge stuff?" He watches him walk into a door and then whistles a little. "Hello? Blonde haired mutant still sitting here. Is that all you wanted, or what? Since you were leaving and all."" "Oh," and Stark pauses with the door open, "You coming? You can bring the food and drink, just try not to spill it in my lab," he says. "I'll show you what I'm talking about. Did you know you can find photos of Jono on the web? I find some on his old high school web site. It has been helpful actually. And you /do/ know what unstable particles are, the stuff created by Reed? Well, Dr. Richards." Stark is then out into the hallway, expecting Alex to tag along. Alex Summers rises from his seat and sighs. "Of course I know what unstable particles are. I read Dr. Richards' paper on the subject." He mumbles. "Why do people assume that because I'm blonde, I'm also stupid?" He's teasing, though. And he leaves the tea cup and shoves the rest of the danish into his mouth before following along. "I will admit to not knowing a whole lot about engineering. I'm studying to become a geophysicist. But I don't have a problem following concepts and schematics." Stark nods at that, "Great, so I won't be talking to myself so much," and he grins at that. "I often have a fondness for blondes, but you are missing the other attributes that typically gain my attention and approval," he teases Alex. "In either case," back on topic! "Jono came to me about reobtaining his voice, to be able to perform again. So I thought about giving him the illusion of wholeness for his body, and reobtaining his old voice from his previous recordings which can be telepathically controlled. Still working on the voicebox, though I got a reading of his telepathic frequencies, and I believe they are as unique as brainwaves, so it's entirely possible. I will need to go through further testing and recordings, but I wanted to at least get the basics done with that." Stark then remembers to take a breath! "Right now, I'm looking for a way to give him the lower half of his face and his chest back. Even if I don't worry about a moving jaw or what not, just something that he can more easily wear clothes over, and would better blend into the rest of his skin than a black bandit bandana, right man?" Stark is talking with his hands, flinging them about energetically. He heads toward the north hallway, and then down a set of stairs with ease. He almost spills the little bit of coffee back, catching himself, and finishing drinking it down the last few stairs. Alex Summers nods along as Stark talks. He's...energetic to say the last. "I get it. Jono wants his voice back. That's a good thing on so many levels. I know how much the kid misses performing, not to mention not being able to speak to people that are immune to telepathy. Not being able to kiss a girl..." He shrugs. "..he just seems so depressed all the time. So whatever you need to make this project a reality, just let me know. I really wanna help him." Stark almost stumbles over his feet at one part, about immune to telepathy, but he then smiles lopsidedly, "Kiss a girl huh? Well, my original solution won't quite resolve that one, but he will have the illusion of normacy for the most part." He then nods, heading down the basement hallway and soon undoing all the locks on his lab before stepping inside. Alex Summers follows Stark into his lab. When he gets there, he already knows the drill. Touch nothing. It's the same rule that Hank has. Only thing is that Alex is always hanging out with the blue furred one because of his own interest in science. "I'm interested to see what you've come up with so far, man. Stellar stuff." Stark nods as the door closes automatically behind Alex. He walks toward a lab table and stretches out a wrinkled piece of fabric which quickly smoothes out. It's fabric of unstable participles, but it's flesh colored...actually matching the color of Jono's complexion. "This is just a rough draft," and then he moves toward the computer to put in the USB drive. There are metal frames that are meant to secure within flesh, and looks like the fabric actually has metal edging and slides into the frame. Stark also flips on a monitor, and soon a 3-D version of Jono with the hole beneath his chin and chest is shown without the flames. Stark concentrates though on opening the video files from the Danger Room and setting them to play in succession. Alex Summers studies the 3D image and listens to Stark explain how it works. He nods and then steps closer to inspect it for himself. "How does it work should he need to use his mutant powers? You know as well as I do that one can be called into action at a moment's notice. I assume he'll be able to remove it some how?" "Actually, he won't be able to remove it. But unstable particles can be programmed to one's powers so that their powers pass harmlessly through the material and does not damage it. Thus it would only damage the clothes he wears, and not his chest cover. The issue is the shape...the rim frame will only keep the shape so much as it is integrated into his flesh. The metal one is temporary, just so I can play with it, I'll be using a hardened plastic that is kinetic resistant for him so he is further protected from metal-associated powers," he is thinking of Magneto. Stark taps one bare foot, "His power...actually," he moves to another screen, pausing it to show his uniform. "Does he wear bandages beneath his uniform? How does he prevent the uniform from caving in at his chest?" Alex Summers shrugs faintly. "Well, we don't really do anything to it. It just keeps the shape on it's own somehow. Nobody knows how he does it." He says honestly. "Now that I think about it, we should design some of this stuff for Husk. Maybe she can stop getting naked after every battle she's in." "Wait, you seriously haven't...," and then Stark is cracking up laughing. "And Hank hasn't....," he almost falls down, catching himself on the console. "Alright, that's just /funny/! I have no idea why Hank hasn't thought of it. It should be adaptable to most any power or energy frequency, so it's worth...a try," his laughter becoming a giggle. "If it helps any, the photo I saw of her? Really cute." Alex Summers says, "She's a good looking girl. I think she may have had a crush on Jono at some point." Alex smirks as he begins to wander around Stark's lab. "Hey, Stark. Do you think you could design a suit for me? One that can be powered by my own mutant power?"" Stark chuckles, gasping for a bit of air, "Oh...that's funny, but man, does this mean I am not going to get to see her nekkid?" A wicked grin at that. "In either case, what do you mean powered by your powers? Energy absorption and release is something I use for Iron Man, but it's pretty dangerous technology, including exploding if overloaded." Alex Summers hmms. "Well, my idea was something that I could use to help focus my power so that it would allow me to fly. It's something that I've been working on in my spare time. Technically, I can direct my energy from anywhere on my body. Though I use my hands because it's easier to control and direct that way. But if I could direct it at my feet.." He trails off, still looking thoughtful. Stark appears thoughtful, "Possible, but honestly...you fall, you go squish man. It would not be a pleasent feeling." He makes a bit of a face, "In this one I'm less worried about sharing the technology, than not seeing you in one piece afterwards." Alex Summers grins. "That's what I like about you, Stark. You're never lacking in self confidence." He pauses. "Energy weapon you seized from Intergang? Who the hell is that?" "Umm..oh..well, not me personally," backtracking a bit. "Iron Man, and it's a large gang, at least U.S. wide which is known to have very unusual weaponry. And I know why, it's alien technology, just not sure /what/ alien race, you know?" Stark is talking really, really fast. He is also working fast to get the basis set up for the nano-technology so he would only need to add in frequency and fix bugs with minor corrections. "Dude, this is going to be awesome! It will be like memory fabric, but with more resistance because of the type of energy powering it, and the fact that this energy does not have any sort of electrical current so it won't hurt people when they touch it." Alex Summers blinks at Stark. It's not that he doesn't understand what he's saying...no he can follow that just fine. It's how he works. It was like he was all consumed, but he was doing several different things all at once. "No wonder you're a zillionare, dude. So, a worldwide gang that uses alien technology. I think I would have heard about something like that before. Must be from the other reality. So Iron Man took some of them down, eh?" He looks around. "Where is the Shell Head anyways? He's usually nearby you somewhere." "Oh come on, I'm in the Avengers Mansion. Anyway, he's off-duty right now." Stark then nods, "Ya, other world, heard about them through the information sharing with Justice League. Iron Man met them when he went to Metropolis to meet Vanguard, another privately funded superhero by a corporate CEO. He's a Titan member." Stark is moving again, trying to remember to keep using his hands so he doesn't freak Alex out with unusual power use. "I'll make sure the X-Men get some information passed over to them about them. And there, also E-Mailed Hank, got to get him and Jono here." Then after the E-mail is sent, Stark freezes. Shit! He is immune to telepathy! Hank will find that out! He only learned when Jono visited him recently, so not something he thinks about. Should he retract it? But he needs Hank's help. Stark becomes deeply thoughtful and still. Alex Summers watches Stark go all still. He assumes he was processing information like a computer. Maybe this was his 'load' screen. He shrugs slightly. "Well, man. I should be going. I've got homework to grade...say man. Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?" "Huh?" Stark then looks up at Alex, blinking rapidly a few times. "Oh..umm...sorry," he almost looks confused. "Just sometimes, thinks have a habit of biting me in the ass when I least expect it. And sometimes, I don't know how to deal with it all, you know? Maybe the secrets just aren't worth keeping, or maybe...I'm just sucidal. Sometimes I wonder what's the right decision." He sighs and raises a hand to rub the back of his neck. "But you said about leaving, right?" Stark taps a few things on the holo-projected keyboard and soon enough the front door unlocks. "Thanks for these videos by the way. I'll review them in more detail in a bit, but I think they are really useful, just need energy signature readings and some experimentation with monitoring the brainwaves...oh, and tell Jono he still needs to send me over those recordings of his old voice he said he had." Alex Summers smirks. "I'll tell him. Don't know how he'll feel about me knowing what he's up to though." He waves and then moves to leave. "Later, Stark. Don't forget to eat and sleep, dude." Stark grins, "Na, Jono gave the O.K. for you and Hank to know. And I will, don't worry about me." He gives a wave and starts to return back to work, loud heavy metal music soon blaring out of some speakers hanging on the walls.